Night Disturbances
by mothermindgames
Summary: Harry Potter, with the help of his friends, has a message for Hogwarts and the wizarding world


Disclaimer: If you think that the characters from the Harry Potter series of books are mine you are very much mistaken, and quite probably an idiot to boot. No, I don't make any money from playing with J.K Rowling's fascinating character and I don't have any other money either, so please don't bother suing. It wouldn't be worth the bother I assure you.  
  
Warnings: I'm not quite sure where I going with this so be warned anything could turn up.  
  
Spoilers: Anything that been published (book 5) or released (2nd movie) could show up.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Something to Say  
  
Harry:  
  
He surveyed the two before them. They had been through a lot together; they had practiced, bled and cried together. He had tried to shut them out especially after Sirius' death but they had pulled through. When he had teetered on the edge of darkness believing it to be his destiny they had dragged him back shouting that it was not. It had taken all of the summer before his sixth year and a good part of the first month of it for him to finally come to the place he was now. A personal realization of exactly who he was.  
  
Then, again, he had tried to shut them out. He had wanted to tell the world exactly who he was, what they had made him, and what he had carved and shaped himself to be. But again they had stepped in, he had tried to talk them out of helping him but they had insisted and together they had decided to express his revelation to the world, or at least all of Hogwarts.  
  
It had taken time and a lot of research but they had found a way that suited them and the message that they were trying to convey. Even after finding the right messenger it was still necessary to perfect the delivery. All three had, with the considerable help of some very powerful charms, practiced and then perfected the mastery of such things.  
  
So now three months into the start of his seventh year at Hogwarts Harry James Potter and his very best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were ready. So Harry Potter led them as he often had into darkened hall ways of Hogwarts after curfew.  
  
Hermione:  
  
Hermione studied her best friend. She could honestly call him that because she knew in her heart that their other companion was more than that, at least to her. So as she studied her great friend she contemplated her situation. Here she was walking towards the room they had specially selected, not the chamber of secrets because that would be too obvious. She could lose her place as Head Girl if they were caught, but she was confident they wouldn't be. It had been her role in this fiasco to find the best places in Hogwarts so that there message would be heard throughout all of the school and she had done her job well.  
  
Besides, what was that worth, the title Head Girl? Surely the sanity of a friend was worth more. Hermione wasn't trying to fool herself, that was exactly what it had been, Harry's sanity. Following Harry into the chamber of secrets at the beginning of sixth year was one of the most terrifying things she had ever done. She could remember the uncertainty, she and Ron hadn't know what exactly they would find at the end of that tunnel, or what they were going to do once they were there. The three way screaming match and tug of war over the Dark Arts tome they had found Harry reading might have been funny if it wasn't so very serious.  
  
When Harry had broken down in tears and begged them to give him back the book they'd wrestled from him claiming it was they only thing he had left she too had started to cry. She wasn't sure what she'd said but by the end of it the three of them had known that they had each other. And they did.  
  
Ron:  
  
As Ron walked at his best friend's side he had too check his stride. He'd grown through out his six full years at Hogwarts and so had his friend, but Ron knew they'd grown differently. He'd shot up like a young giant where his friend had stayed around average in height keeping his smaller seekers build. Ron had grown into a brass young man who tender to go where his temper took him. Harry on the other hand, seemed to get quieter and more intense. For a while it seemed that Harry was becoming a young black whole sucking up the light around him and leaving darkness behind.  
  
He could remember the constant worry that had checked his temper. The clarity of thought that came with the knowledge that Harry could go Dark, could defeat You-Know-Who only to become the next Dark Lord was startling. The internal debate that followed had nearly torn him apart. When he had realized that he could never abandon his friend Ronald Weasley had know that he only had one option, to stop his friend before the darkness consumed him.  
  
So here he was at his friend's side walking down corridors after curfew, not because he had failed but because he had succeeded. Harry would never be entirely light, the facts of his life had taken care of that, and Harry would always have that air of intensity about him. But now it was more like really expensive dark chocolate. There was a warmth to Harry that had almost been frozen out of him. Ronald did not, however, forget that all dark chocolate has a little bit of bitterness that no amount of sugar can mask. Ron figured that if breaking the rules to wander around Hogwarts and make large, semi-anonymous statements was all the bitterness Harry was exercising, he'd close his mouth and enjoy the chocolate. 


End file.
